And There Was Peace
by Chyrstis
Summary: This was her father's old life. This was what he had loved, and what he had stayed for. Maybe someday she would come to feel the same as well. Jo's life in Forget-Me-Not Valley told through a collection of one-shots and drabbles.
1. Chance

_Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life or any of it's characters. I'm simply borrowing Jill (Jo here), and using my imagination. The prompts themselves are given by 100_situations on livejournal. ;)_

_**Title:**__ Chance  
__**Rating:**__ PG/K  
__**Notes:**__ This prompt takes place in early spring._

* * *

The hoe fell into the ground with a heavy thud. Jo could feel the sweat running down her face, and felt more than a little aware of the fact that she was dirty, more than likely smelly, and completely out of her element. Her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and once again she wished she had chopped most of it off.

The skies were calm and clear, and the only audible sound was that of birds in the distance. This place was so far removed from the city that she had grown to tolerate.

It had become a daily ritual to drag herself out of bed only to bike over to the office job that she pushed papers at, but here no papers needed pushing. She didn't have to worry about letters that needed editing, or which boss needed another latte.

Her job now was to look after the seeds in the ground and her new little pet, Paku. No amount of editing or writing skill could help her learn how to wield a hoe or know the best position to plant her crops. Then again, it was her fault for never considering the possibility that she would take up farming as a career.

She honestly wondered why she would come back here after having been gone so long, but the answer seemed to come in the odd sense of peace that she felt. This was her father's old life. This was what he had loved, and what he had stayed for.

Just thinking of that made Jo pause and take in a slow breath. Her last memory of her father wasn't warm or comforting. No, it involved her throwing words and accusations at a man who had regretted ever leaving her alone.

After years of not seeing or hearing from him, his sudden appearance at her aunt's house in the city had provoked such an angry response it had surprised even her.

She knew why she had been sent to the city so long ago. He didn't want her path to be forced into his own. Maybe she didn't want to spend her days sowing seeds and milking cows, but she didn't know why he had seemingly removed himself from her life.

The look in his eyes at that moment would stay with her forever. That image was the one that came to mind when the news reached her at work, and it took all of her willpower not to break down at her desk. Four years had passed, and it took a letter in the mail for her to hear that he had died. Those four years had given her the time needed to grow and consider her father's choices, but she would never again have an opportunity to tell him how she really felt.

She would never get to apologize, or tell him how much she still loved him.

Jo threw the hoe into the ground and let it stay there, holding still for a few seconds before sitting down on the grass.

This was her penance, she supposed. Her second chance to reconnect with her father if only in spirit. In time maybe she could even come to love this place like he had.

Maybe, just maybe, she could come to forgive herself as well.


	2. New

_Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life or any of it's characters. I'm simply borrowing Jill (Jo here), and using my imagination. The prompts themselves are given by 100_situations on livejournal. _

_**Title:**__ New  
__**Rating:**__ PG/K  
__**Notes: **__The time when this prompt occurs is pretty self-explanatory. :D_

* * *

Jo scratched her head sheepishly as Takakura introduced her to Vesta, the owner of the farm on the other side of the river. In the city, all newcomers were typically lost in the larger working community, disappearing through the cracks and avoiding any of the embarrassment. This was unfortunately a small town, and she was feeling more like a parade float than a person at the moment.

This sudden bout of shyness also had a lot to do with who she was being introduced to. Vesta's farm was stunning. Fruits and vegetables appeared to grow from every corner, and one could almost sense the care and effort that went into maintaining such crops. Her own property hardly fit the definition of farm when compared to this.

Adding to that, was Vesta herself. Takakura had tried to reassure Jo that Vesta was kind and easy to deal with, but she wasn't matching Jo's expected mental image at all. Standing at least a head taller than her, Vesta's stocky build reflected her years of hard work and labor. Her fiery red hair and stature made her almost impossible to ignore, and her current expression made Jo's stomach curl in awful ways. If only she had picked the weeds decorating her property sooner...

Shoving that idea aside, she stood up straight and put a bright smile on her face, holding out her hand for a handshake. "...Hi!"

_With my luck I'll make some form of subconscious insult and have us become enemies for the rest of our lives-_

The warm smile and the hearty laugh that followed left her dumbstruck.

"Nice to meet you, Jo!" Vesta walked right on over and slapped her on the shoulder, the shock of the motion nearly throwing her to the ground. Jo recovered in time to shake Vesta's hand and clearly felt the hidden force behind the motion.

"Good grip you got there! Anyway, it's good to see family working the farm up there instead of some random suit from the city. It's hard nowadays to find anyone your age willing to do the work needed to keep places like this going, but I'm sure you'll make your old man proud."

Vesta let go of Jo's hand, thankfully not noticing her faltering smile, and gestured towards the building behind her. "We've got all the seeds and supplies that you could ever need. All it takes is one visit to our stockroom back here. Just make sure you don't run us out of business someday."

"Trust me, I have to grow something first. I think the last plant I tried to raise was a cactus." Jo joked, beginning to relax.

"Psh, nonsense. Celia!" Vesta motioned for the brown-haired girl working by the tomatos to come over. "Come meet Jo! She's the new owner of the farm up there. She's taking over for her father."

Celia wandered over, a serene smile on her friendly face, and a basket of vegetables in her hands. "That's wonderful! It would've been sad if no one was able to properly look after it. It's nice to meet you. I work here on Vesta's farm, and stay with her and her brother."

Jo raised her hand for a handshake, but thought twice about it seeing that Celia's hands were already busy holding the basket. Celia giggled at the motion, but smiled when Jo chose to wave instead. "If you have any questions about crops or planting, definitely come to us!"

Jo nodded. "I know I'll need advice, especially on seasonal crops, but I'll do my best not to bug either of you too much."

Vesta waved her off, shaking her head. "Hardly. You'll have to tell me when to shut up!" She laughed again, and Jo joined her, feeling immensely relieved at their friendliness.

This was her "competitition", and in the city they would have already chewed her up and spit her out. They really had no idea how clueless she could be when it came to farming, and hopefully would never find out. Her experiences with the others in the valley had been equally positive as well. The whole experience was almost mind-boggling.

_This valley must have the nicest people on earth. _

"Hey, Celia?"

Celia looked towards Vesta, not flinching or reacting to the annoyed look on the redhead's face. "Yes?"

"Where's Marlin?"

Celia shook her head, absently poking at the lone tomato in her basket. "He was looking at boxes not that long ago. Maybe he decided to visit Muffy and Griffin?"

"No, the Blue Bar isn't even open right now. Huh. I told him that we were going to have to introduce ourselves sometime, but instead he's run off somewhere." Vesta sighed.

Jo shrugged, her feelings not hurt in the slightest. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm not going anywhere, so I'll meet him at some point. He's your brother, right? Should I look for someone with red hair like yours?"

"Red?" Vesta shook her head again, looking amused this time around. "No, you'll never find him if you do that! Marlin's got dark hair, and you'll always see him working around here. I'm warning you though, he's not a talker, but he means well."

Jo looked back towards Takakura and he nodded in agreement. "He's a good man, Jo. Came from the city much like you."

"Really?" she remarked, smiling at the coincidence. "Maybe I can trade some stories with him sometime-"

"Marlin!"

Jo glanced towards Celia first, noticing her happy expression, then shifted her attention to the man heading out of the open door of the stockroom. With unruly dark hair, blue eyes, and his hands in his pockets, this had to be Marlin. Vesta and Celia's reaction to his appearance definitely confirmed that.

"About time!" Vesta exclaimed, throwing up her hands. "Marlin, this is Jo the new ranch owner! Say hi to her!"

He froze briefly, caught entirely off guard by Jo's presence. She had seen many deer with the same exact look when regarding an oncoming car, but it was something else to see that expression directed at her.

Marlin's face twitched a little, before settling into a look of indifference. "Hi." he responded flatly.

The door slammed shut soon after. She stared at it for a couple of seconds, hand raised mid-wave, and marveled at how quickly he had retreated. It wasn't until after that that she took note of how Celia was beginning to slowly back away from her and Vesta.

She had a good reason to. Vesta was practically radiating fury, and Jo could feel herself shrinking away from her on principle. She didn't have to do so for long, however, because Vesta's anger disappeared just as rapidly as it had appeared. All that was left was a single disappointed sigh.

"He...does that. Don't mind him."

Jo simply flashed her an awkward smile. "So much for story-swapping."


	3. Animal

_Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life or any of it's characters. I'm simply borrowing Jill (Jo here), and using my imagination. The prompts themselves are given by 100_situations on livejournal. _

_**Title:** Animal  
**Rating:** PG/K  
**Notes: **Takes place early spring._

* * *

"I can milk a cow. I can milk a cow." Jo paced back and forth, her gloved hands pushing back her bangs more than once. "I can milk a cow. I..."

She stopped and took in a deep breath before looking her cow, Omi, squarely in the eye. "...I'm going to make a fool of myself, aren't I?"

"Mooooo."

"...You're no help."

The idea of punting the milk bucket became more appealing by the second. At least that didn't involve traumatizing her poor cow.

This was her first real experience with animals. She never really had a pet growing up. Sure, she played with her father's chickens on occasion, and more than once tried to hitch a ride on his bull, Andy, but they weren't hers to care for. Now she had her dog Paku, and Omi, her cow, and both were absolute sweethearts.

Every morning she made sure to leave a treat in Paku's bowl, and whenever he came over to say hi she gave him a huge hug. The odd times when he'd steal a vegetable or two had her chasing him to the ends of the earth, but lately she was beginning to think that she needed the extra exercise anyway.

Omi was the laidback one. No matter if Jo showed up with a scrubbrush or fodder, all she would get in response was a happy moo. Nothing seemed able to ruin Omi's day. This probably had a lot to do with the fact that Jo had refused to milk her until now.

She remembered Takakura trying to give her a crash course on proper care for her animals when she had been properly introduced to Omi. He had written out a simple list of instructions on the chalkboard in the barn and always offered to answer any of her questions, but there was a difference between hearing and doing. The basics were all too easy to do. She could talk to Omi, pet her, and remember to brush and feed her everyday, no problem. Milking was the one thing that she kept on putting off until later.

Jo had had Omi for weeks now. Takakura had directly stated that she was old enough to produce milk, and at this point the extra money would go a long way towards stabilizing her income.

It was now or never. This had to be done.

Slowly moving into a crouch, she held her hands out in front of her as she cautiously approached Omi. The bucket had been slipped under her hours ago, leaving only the task of building enough nerve to give things a try.

"Easy, easy..." she whispered. "I'll be gentle, don't worry..."

One strangled call from her cow later, left Jo sitting outside of the barn with her head in her hands, fodder in her hair, and dirt smudged on her forehead. This was where Takakura found her, and it took several taps on her shoulder to get her attention.

"...Jo? Jo, what happened?"

She looked up briefly before returning her head to her hands. The muffled words "cow", "dove", and "mad" were heard, but that didn't tell him anything.

"I can't hear you through your fingers, Jo."

Her shoulders rose and fell, followed by a sigh loud enough for him to catch it. "I know," she muttered, raising her voice enough to be heard as well.

She finally sat up, a sour expression on her face. "Omi...doesn't like me right now. Did something wrong when I tried to milk her and had no choice but to make a break for it. As for how I look," she began, half-heartedly trying to blow her bangs out of her face, "I fell. Hay's slippery. I'm one sad farmer, Tak."

Takakura took one look at her defeated expression and knew all too well what she was feeling in that instant.

He offered her his hand and a comforting smile, pulling her to her feet. "...No one gets it the first time." he stated, patting her on the back before opening the barn doors.


	4. Arrival

_Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life or any of it's characters. I'm simply borrowing Jill (Jo here), and using my imagination. The prompts themselves are given by 100_situations on livejournal. _

_**Title:**_ _Arrival  
__**Rating:**__ PG/K  
__**Notes: **__Takes place late spring._

* * *

A little over a week on the farm passed before she finally decided to pay a visit to the bar. She had looked at it curiously enough during the day, but that curiosity was worse at night. The sun which had been hanging lazily in the sky before, had begun its descent, blanketing the valley in a calming shade. The sky would darken in no time, and Jo could already visualize the stars scattered above.

She never could see the stars in the city. Surrounded by nothing but light and buildings, every attempt to stargaze was an exercise in frustration. All the light pollution reduced the sky to a darkened mess, and anyone would be better off at a museum exhibit than there.

As for the bars themselves, they were nothing special. Filled with smoke and surly people, she had tried more than once to see what the appeal was with her girlfriends, but it never worked out. They told her to go for the experience, but that experience always seemed to include either rude jerks that were so drunk that would pour drinks on her, or those so overzealous that they would attempt to pick up her entire group at once. She didn't want to go somewhere to pick up someone or be picked up. Honestly, she was more likely to pick up lung cancer than a worthwhile boyfriend in the local city bar.

_However, small towns are just like cities but smaller. You do something stupid here, and instead of everyone in the bar knowing about it, the whole town gets to gossip about it until you die from old age. Getting drunk at the local bar is just asking for rumors, _Jo noted, taking another swing at the lumpy dirt underneath her feet.

She really had no valid reason to try her luck again, but this place had proved to rise above her expectations so far. They had shattered the old small town stereotype the moment they had all opened their arms to welcome her, so maybe their bars would be different as well.

Failure to get the hoe through a particularly tough patch of soil brought her storming towards the bar, gripped by an urge to drink anything that would take her mind off of dirt clods and wilting crops. Already running on autopilot, she pushed open the door and popped onto the nearest empty stool, letting out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

Muffy smiled almost knowingly at Jo over the bar, putting a hand on her hip. "Long day?"

"Long week... The last couple of days were something else, and I kept on wondering what would finally convince me to drop by here." Jo replied with a laugh.

The blonde appeared to share her amusement, and gestured towards the assortment of colored bottles decorating the back wall. "Anything we can get you?"

"Right now I'm thinking a water'll do. I'm pretty thirsty and it's been a hot one."

A glass of ice water was put in front of her shortly after, and Jo leaned back as the cool liquid slid down her throat. The effect relaxed her instantly and she finally took a moment to drink in her surroundings.

The lighting was dim, but not low enough to strain the eyes, and the décor and colors were warm and inviting. There were flowers in the corner, freshly picked, and the fact that the wooden floor was spotless impressed her greatly. The idea of picking peanut shells out of her shoes had never been an appealing one. Also missing was the haze that seemed to come with every bar she had ever frequented. It was calm and well-kept, something it seemed to have in common with its owner, Griffin. She had a feeling that any disruptions wouldn't be tolerated on his watch, and that helped her to relax even more.

Focusing now on whom she was sharing the Blue Bar with, she noticed Patrick to her left followed by his brother Kassey. Both were involved in a rather animated conversation concerning their primary interest and livelihood, fireworks.

Griffin looked up from the glass he was refilling and carefully placed it in front of Kassey. "Just tell me you're not going to head home and fire one off."

Patrick laughed, the sound booming in the small room. "Just thinking out loud, Griffin. We're already plannin' the event, and you can never do that too early!"

"We're aimin' for around the same day, so we have a lot of work to do. People expect a show!" Kassey added excitedly. "We don't disappoint."

Jo tilted her head to the side, the idea of celebrations and fireworks definitely piqueing her interest. "Fireworks? If you don't mind me butting into your conversation, that sounds like it would be a blast! When's it going to happen?"

"Should be later in the summer. About two to three weeks from now...?" Kassey looked to Patrick for confirmation, prompting Griffin to turn to Jo himself and nod in agreement. "Well, we like celebrating the hotter weather and it's at night so everyone can enjoy it! Nothing stops us from doing it, rain or shine as long as nothing bad happens!" He paused again to scratch his head. "...Speaking of accidents, there was that one time that Patrick didn't mix the powders right and almost blew up our house-"

"Hey!" Patrick yelled, angrily jabbing a finger at Kassey. "You gave me the wrong ones to begin with! If you'd had it your way half the town would've gone up in blue sparks!"

Griffin quickly shot them both a warning look. "Get it together you two. There are others here and you shouldn't spoil their evening."

Angry looks were quickly exchanged between them, but any annoyance disappeared as the brothers took in deep breaths and relaxed, one hiccup from Patrick causing them to dissolve into companionable laughter once more.

Jo joined them, all too easily. _Only that could happen in Forget-Me-Not Valley_. _That was a close one._

"So, ready for that drink yet?" Muffy offered, still smiling.

Unable to keep the grin off of her face, Jo nodded. "As ready as I can be. Surprise me."

Muffy turned, grabbing a few of the odder looking bottles off the shelf, and in record time slid a small neon blue drink over to her. "Here you go. Something sweet and sour, with a little kick to it."

She took one swig of the brightly colored liquid, and her face scrunched up instantly. "Yikes!" Jo finally responded, opening her eyes to peer down at the absurdly sour blue drink in her hand. "...A little kick?"

Muffy's hand covered her mouth, but it couldn't fully stifle the laugh she was holding back. "It...can take some getting used to. Don't feel too bad, though. Marlin down there had the same reaction when he first tried it."

_Marlin? _Jo leaned forward over the counter and spotted him hiding on the other side of Kassey. He had been in the middle of taking a drink when Muffy had mentioned him, and it was plainly obvious from his expression that that was the last thing he had wanted.

"...How long have you been there?" she asked, raising both of her eyebrows.

His eyes glanced at her briefly before focusing on the counter. "Long enough. ...And I didn't exactly order that drink, Muffy."

"You order the same thing every time you come in!" Muffy exclaimed playfully. "Everyone needs a little spice in their routine now and then. Isn't that right, Griffin?"She winked at the bartender, and he simply shrugged in response. "Oh, you're no fun."

"Hey Marlin? Coming with your family to the festival this year?" Kassey asked, mid-hiccup. "We promise it'll be even better than last year!"

"Depends. If there's no extra work to do then I might. Vesta usually worries more about the crops standing up to the heat, so we need more time to monitor them. You know the drill."

Jo took another sip of her drink and tried to resist the urge to make another odd face. "How bad are the summers here?"

His blue eyes focused on her longer this time, studying her face before he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Hot. They're the type that make you pay if you're careless. A bad start can make or break summer profits."

"However, we do happen to get our fair share of rain in the summer." added Griffin. "For every hot day we suffer through, we look forward to a downpour. Keep talking like that and you'll spook the girl, Marlin. This is not the desert." he sighed.

Marlin shrugged before taking another drink. "Just thought I'd mention it."

"As for you two," Griffin began, gesturing towards Patrick and Kassey, "you should head home. I don't want to be the reason for any of your headaches in the morning."

They grumbled to themselves, but didn't protest. Saying their goodbyes, they left with a song on their lips, expressing their good mood to any who would witness it. Here there weren't any rowdy drunks who refused to take a hint when given one. There were only friends who cared about each other's well-being, and Jo could only feel her respect for the Blue Bar and its inhabitants growing.

Twiling a loose piece of brown hair around her gloved finger, Jo watched them leave. "This place surprised me."

"Hm? Why would you say that?" Muffy asked while putting their glasses away.

Jo leaned back on the stool for a moment, before moving forward to rest her head on her hands. "It's just...just the difference between here and the city in general. Everyone's so laid back and nice. I hate to call that an accomplishment, but it is."

"Seeing as we get few enough visitors to the valley as it is, I hope we've given our best impression!"

Unable to hide her smile, Jo laughed. "I'm not running back screaming to the city yet, so I don't think you have to worry about that."

"Good. Just don't let anyone discourage you. Right, _Marlin_?" Muffy smiled sweetly just in time to catch the irritated glare.

Jo chuckled to herself at the interaction, but said nothing as she caught Marlin studying her over his glass.

She didn't know what to think of a stare like that.


	5. Eat

_Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life or any of it's characters. I'm simply borrowing Jill (Jo here), and using my imagination. The prompts themselves are given by 100_situations on livejournal. _

_**Title:**_ _Eat  
__**Rating:**__ PG/K  
__**Notes:**__ Happens early in the summer._

* * *

Jo caught the summer festival entirely by accident.

Gustafa's guitar had pulled her over to his usual spot outside of his yurt, and she leaned against the nearby tree, milk and produce in hand. She had been planning to drop by Van's stand to attempt to wheedle a slightly higher price on her goods out of him, but the distraction was a welcome one.

His music had a way of telling a wonderful story, painting pictures of places she could only dream about visiting. Jo was no artist or musician, but she didn't have to be one to appreciate Gustafa's skill or dedication.

As time went on, he slowed the notes on his guitar until the tune became nothing more than an assorted collection of strums. Nevertheless, each note still formed a recognizable melody, and Jo knew that at any point Gustafa could take it and find a creative way to make it his.

"Coming to the festival tonight, Jo?"

She opened her eyes and looked towards him, a faint smile on her face. "A festival? I'd almost forgotten that the valley used to have events like those. It's been a while." she replied, laughing. "This is the first I've heard about one since getting here, but if the invitation's open I'd love to go. What does this one celebrate?"

"Summer. It's the time of year when even the smallest bit of rain makes a difference. We learn to appreciate what we have, even though most see this season as something to overcome. It would be hard to imagine a year without summer. Besides, without summer, we wouldn't have summer nights. That wouldn't be cool at all."

He moved his hand over the strings, sending more music into the air as the brim of his hat fell over his eyes. "Tonight a few of us are going to build a campfire and share anything and everything we want. We'd love to have you join us."

"Will there be marshmallows? No campfire is complete without marshmallows..."

"Only the best!" chuckled Gustafa. "Ruby has some wonderful homemade ones, and will be bringing enough for everyone. I just need to make sure we have enough sticks to go around."

"Maybe I can help? I have some things to sell to Van, and Omi may need some more food, but right after that I'm free to go." Jo offered.

"The company is always welcome. Besides, while I'm waiting I can practice the song I have in mind for tonight." The few experimental notes being played were interesting to hear, and Jo was more than a little curious about hearing the entire piece later on.

A feeling of giddiness came over her, and she had to mentally tell herself to hold still or begin bouncing all over the place. Evening plans in general always had this effect on her. That and the promise of fluffy, marshmallowy goodness. "Perfect. A festival, a sneak preview, and marshmallows? Looks like I lucked out!"

"Or maybe it was just meant to be. Who knows?" Gustafa offered in turn, a mirthful smile on his face, and a mischevious look in his eye. "Don't rush. I won't go _too_ far."

They were heavenly. If Jo had thought that Ruby would be willing to part with the recipe then she would've asked her for it in a heartbeat. Every time she would reach for another marshmallow, she would discretely look at the others gathered around the fire just to make sure that no one was looking. Any stealth was lost once she began chewing, however, but by then she was too busy enjoying their gooey taste to keep up appearances. She was holding her sixth above the fire when Gustafa began to play, and his slow gradual start drew her full attention.

The sound rose, gaining momentum as it overtook the shared words and conversations being shared by everyone present. Soon, it was the only sound to be heard and it echoed throughout the darkening sky.

It was summer, it was water, it was company, and it was good conversation. She could hear everything in every note, and the sensation was so subtle and yet not. It was beautiful.

Jo almost wished that could find the words to describe it.

The burning smell reached her nose at that point, and she yanked the toasted marshmallow out in time to blow the small fire on it out. It remained on the stick Gustafa had picked out for her earlier, and she paid no mind to it as it slowly melted onto the grass. Instead she looked around her.

Ruby and Tim held each others hands, and exchanged a meaningful glance as the tune continued. Cody hummed along with the melody, joining Nami and Flora as they all took in the sound. Sitting off to the side by Flora, Carter used his stick to carve out images in the ground while Griffin passed Muffy a glass of water. What surprised her the most though, was seeing Daryl venture closer to the fire to pluck another marshmallow off of the now-abandoned plate.

This was the present, not the past which often lingered in her mind. They were the people in her life now.

Maybe this was what the song was speaking of. Those around her. The valley, her home. Her acceptance.

Jo looked over at Gustafa and caught the smile waiting for her. She gladly returned it.


	6. Celebrate

_Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life or any of it's characters. I'm simply borrowing Jill (Jo here), and using my imagination. The prompts themselves are given by 100_situations on livejournal. _

_**Title:**_ _Celebrate  
__**Rating:**__ PG/K  
__**Notes:**__ Written for the 100_situations prompt, "Celebrate". Happens late in the summer. _

* * *

"How can you wear those?"

"Hm? Wear what?" asked Muffy.

Jo pointed at the dainty, decorated shoes covering Muffy's feet. "Those heels. I'd hardly survive in a pair like that, let alone brave sand."

The blonde pouted, but the expression didn't last. "They're lovely shoes. I wear them whenever I can. I won't let a little sand stop me."

"You're a lot braver than me, then." Jo conceded, feeling underdressed in comparison.

Her friend always found the time to put on make up and do her hair, but tonight she seemed to go the extra mile. Every hair was perfectly in place, her dark new dress shimmered, and the eyeshadow she wore complimented her green eyes wonderfully. Simply put, she was dressed to impress.

Jo just took a shower and brushed her hair before heading over. Now all she was doing was juggling a blanket in her arms, and wishing she didn't have a total of five outfits to wear, all t-shirts and jeans.

The two stood where the edge of the beach met the town, and only a few others had begun to gather. They were scattered over the large area, all involved in their conversations, but curious about how the new fireworks would turn out. Kassey and Patrick wouldn't start until at least a half-hour from then, so all they could do was find a way to pass the time.

"Something on your mind?" asked Muffy, a mild feeling of concern on her face.

Her daydream about twirling in a flowy dress was quickly discarded. "No, just thinking about the laundry I have to do tomorrow. I'm also wondering where Takakura is. I asked him to come with me, because of all the people I know he deserves a moment to relax and enjoy himself."

"Oh?" She appeared to be genuinely surprised. "Inviting an old family friend rather than a date? That's sweet of you."

"Was I supposed to bring a date?" Jo found herself smiling wryly at the thought. Her mind had been too focused on getting her farm's business back together to even think about flirting.

"No, but fireworks are always better with someone special. Whether that's a date, a close friend, or a relative is up to you. I just wasn't sure what to expect."

Muffy's smile was a little too innocent, but Jo's suspicous look simply earned a laugh from the blonde. "Don't be mad, I'm only curious. Takakura is a lovely choice. At least he'll make sure you enjoy yourself, unlike certain..._other_ men."

Jo clearly noticed her frustration this time around. Almost no effort went into covering those feelings up. In fact, judging by Muffy's appearance and her mood it seemed that she actually had been dressed to impress. There was only one question hanging in the air now.

Jo reflexively tugged at her fingers, expecting to feel a pair of gloves there, but remembered that today she'd left them at home. "...What happened?"

One heel tapped lightly on the sand, overly careful not to pick up any of it. "He told me he was tied up in the city. 'Business', as usual. I called him hours ago, and he told me to save him a spot."

Muffy pushed a stray tendril of hair back into place and looked skyward. "He's done this before. Lunch dates and dinner get caught up and lost between papers and meetings. I had to remind him about today, and this was the first time we've spoken in weeks. I would not be surprised if he spent more time with his secretary than me. She at least fits into his schedule."

Watching someone slowly push you out of their life was never a pleasant experience. The idea of it happening to Muffy of all people was puzzling, but that didn't change the fact that it was hurting her.

"The least a jerk like that could do is let you go instead of stringing you along."

"Maybe." Muffy kept her eyes on the ocean for a few moments, watching as the water came and went. "...Maybe it's my fault for holding on too long. Maybe I should've been paying more attention to what he was trying to-"

She shook her head fiercely, a sudden motion that sent waves of her carefully styled hair flying. "No, I'm already paying too much attention to him, and I won't waste time on him ever again. Today will be about me, and the people who do want to spend time with me."

A sigh escaped her lips, followed by a half-hearted laugh. "Men can be such jerks. I don't know what we see in them."

"You're telling me." Jo muttered, the memories of her old friends' jerk boyfriends all too clear in her mind. "If you'd like you can sit with Tak and I. Celia invited us to join her family tonight, but I know they wouldn't mind if you decided to join us."

"No, I..." Muffy paused briefly, holding her arms behind her back. "I think I'll take Griffin up on his offer. It was stupid of me to turn him down to begin with. ...Thank you for reminding me of the people who do matter."

It was hard to smile at that point, but Jo did her best to do so. She really wished she could've done more for her friend. "I'm happy I could do something. I know Griffin'll be glad to hear you changed your mind."

"I think I'm going to change out of this first. Red's much more my color." replied Muffy with a wink before tiptoeing over the sand back to the Blue Bar.

As she watched her leave, Jo idly turned her attention to the sky above. The moon was out tonight, and stars dotted the darkness like diamonds. A sudden chill caused her to tightly hug the blanket to her chest, but as it passed she still held on.

At that moment she couldn't have wanted her father there more.

Time passed and Jo found herself wandering around the turtle pond. The infamous turtle was currently nowhere in sight, but Jo didn't have the heart to look around for him.

Moonlight glinted off of the water, and she poked at the surface to disrupt the image, sending glowing rings off in every direction. Her earlier melancholy had left her, but there was something about the inherent quiet in the valley. It made her think. Anything earned a passing thought, whether it was the weeds growing in the fields or whatever wares Van had up for sale.

That had been impossible to do in the city. All the noise and rushing had made it too difficult to concentrate on collecting her thoughts, let alone think for the sake of thinking. Every day was another day spent listening to the soundtrack of the city, full of crowds, car alarms, and horns, with no opportunities for a break.

Thinking, on the other hand, was all too easy to do here, and as she moved back over to the beach she found she didn't mind it much at all. The silence didn't drive her crazy like she once thought it might.

"-ey, Jo! Over here!"

Snapping out of it, Jo spotted Celia's waving arm and Marlin's white shirt, quickly making her way over to the two with a grin on her face. They had probably made their way over to the beach in the time it had taken her to circle the pond. A large checkered sheet covered the sandy ground while three baskets did their best to hold down the corners. This would hopefully stop it from escaping or attacking its owners whenever a stray breeze passed by.

"Hey, I'm not too early or too late, am I?" Jo asked, adjusting the blanket in her arms.

Celia shook her head, obviously pleased that she had decided to join them at all. "No, of course not! I was actually about to run back to check on Vesta. Marlin and I meant to look at the crops before coming here so she wouldn't have to. Instead, she wanted me to make sure everything was ready for you and Mr. Takakura."

"...And I couldn't let Celia do that by herself." added an irritated Marlin. "Three baskets is too much to carry."

"You still tried to carry all three of them yourself!" Celia teased, before turning to Jo. "Jo, would you mind helping Marlin take out some of the vegetables in the baskets? It'll only take me a few minutes to get Vesta, and Mr. Takakura should be here by then, too."

Jo wasn't sure if being left alone with Marlin would be the best thing, considering his recent behavior towards her, but he wasn't verbally objecting to the idea. Instead he was giving her that same odd look he always did. The fact that she still couldn't define it frustrated her to no ends.

"Uh, sure?"

Celia lit up instantly. "Great! I'll be back as soon as I can."

The brunette then ran off as quickly as she could manage on a sandy beach, leaving just Jo and Marlin standing awkwardly around their makeshift picnic. Jo looked at him briefly before depositing her blanket on one of the looser corners.

"...What did you pack?"

Marlin pulled his hands out of his pockets and knelt down to examine the contents of the basket closest to them. "...Mostly what was in season. Vesta and Celia also whipped up a few salads just in case. You...like vegetables, right?"

"I'd probably starve if I didn't." Jo replied, smiling crookedly. "Either that, or I'd have to conquer my fear of putting a worm on a hook."

Maybe it was the wind playing tricks on her, but she could've sworn she heard him chuckle. If he hadn't have been busy rummaging through the basket, he probably would've gotten an even bigger laugh at her stunned expression.

"Here."

A plastic container covered in daisies was handed to her. Inside was a dark liquid, and Jo squinted at it for a few seconds before giving Marlin a confused look.

"It's vegetable juice. Most of it's tomato, but it's good. It's uh..."

He paused, appearing almost guilty. "Listen, I think we got off on the wrong foot." Both of her eyebrows went skyward at that moment, but Jo wisely decided to keep her mouth shut.

"I expected you to stop by once and never come back again. The last thing anyone your age wants to do is take care of a farm, and I thought the place would be up for sale by the end of the week." His eyes alternated between her face and the basket before them, appearing more uncomfortable than ever. "You proved me wrong there, but I still wasn't sure if you were serious about any of the work. It didn't matter if you came by every other day to say hi to Celia or ask Vesta for advice. How was I to know that the first problem wouldn't send you running for the exit? I didn't know what to think."

"...I am here by choice." Jo met his gaze and made sure to keep it. "This is my father's old property, but obligation isn't keeping me here."

"We're almost halfway through the year, so you think I would've figured that out by now." Marlin replied dryly. "Well, it's...think of it as an apology."

Jo once again found herself tugging at a pair of imaginary gloves, but quickly shook off the feeling as her grip on the juice tightened. "I...really did expect more people to respond like you. The town had no reason to trust some girl from the city, coming here on a whim for all they knew."

She shrugged and gave him a sheepish grin. "I'm not mad. I had a lot of the same doubts coming here, wondering if I'd be able to give this place the care it deserved. I hope in the end I can, even if it means I might need a little help along the way."

Marlin rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes now firmly glued to the sand. "I'll understand if you go to Vesta and Celia instead."

"I know. I want your advice too." She moved over to a spot on the sheet by him and sat down, focusing on the small container in her hands rather than their mutual embarassment. Gently removing the lid from the juice, Jo took an experimental sip.

"Mmm, it's good."

It was faint, but the smile was still there.


	7. Ignorant

_Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life or any of it's characters. I'm simply borrowing Jill (Jo here), and using my imagination. The prompts themselves are given by 100_situations on livejournal. _

_**Title:**_ _Ignorant  
__**Rating:**__ PG/K  
__**Notes:**__ Written for the 100_situations prompt, "Ignorant". Happens after "Arrival" back in the spring. _

* * *

Jo was absolutely convinced that an inch of dirt was covering every part of her body.

There was almost no way to avoid that after a day at the dig. Spending hours sifting through rocks and clay to get at the treasures below had been exhilarating and a nice change from her usual work days. The last thing she wanted here was to be bored or forced into a tedious routine, so the offer from Carter and Flora to help at the dig had opened up another interesting option for her.

_Besides, who actually gets to take part in something like that? Not many, _Jo thought, a large grin on her face. She was also considering displaying a few of the clay figurines that she and Flora had dug up. The horse-shaped one was definitely going to be her new centerpiece. It reminded her too much of her own horse, Will, who was prone to rolling around on the ground anyway.

The path from the waterfall passed by Vesta's farm and Jo could already see the bright red of the tomatos peeking over the fence. It was mid-morning, but there was no sign of Vesta, Celia, or Marlin. No one was tending to the fields, or examining the vegetables and that definitely struck her as odd.

_Maybe they have business in town? Either that or they must've stepped inside. They can't be too far._

Jo took the path to the left of her and stopped to smell the Goddess Drop flowers growing out behind the windmills. Today was one of those days. Working hard and having something to show for it did wonders to her mood, and she had to mentally stop herself from walking with a spring in her step. The humming she did little to stop, however.

The deep golden shade of the blooms held her attention for longer than she had expected. After picking one, she'd stood up only to find Marlin leaning against the side of their farm's stock room. Jo slapped her hands over her mouth in an attempt to keep her gasp of surprise in check, but she was more than relieved to find he had his head turned in the opposite direction.

All he had to do was turn around to see her standing there, smothered in dirt with an odd look on her face, but she doubted he would even move. Something had his attention, and his intense focus made her more than a little curious.

She kept her eyes on him. She couldn't help it, really. With his tendency to avoid her, she had never had a decent chance to learn anything about him. Yes, he was Vesta's brother, and yes, he used to be from the city, but everyone knew that. She had no idea what he liked or even how old he was. Compared to him, Vesta and Celia were practically open books.

_He's relaxed. _Jo was definitely staring at this point.

With the Moondrop flower dangling absently from her hand, she felt her feet bring her forward as she followed his gaze out into the fields.

Celia was going about her business, watering and checking the crops as she always did, but that didn't explain...

_Oh._

Suddenly that gaze got a lot more meaningful.

Moving one foot backwards one by one, she slowly began to creep away, keeping her movements as quiet as possible. She was intruding. On what, she didn't know, but she knew that one stray look in her direction would not be good at all-

A twig snapped. Either that or she happened to step on the crispiest flower in existence. She winced, and her chances of escape went from slim to zero.

Celia was waving at her when she finally chose to open her eyes, but not even her smiling face could remove the look of mortification that Jo was currently sporting. Marlin mirrored her perfectly.

"Jo? Did you want to buy something today?" Celia's genuine confusion at their behavior spoke volumes, but Jo wasn't planning on sticking around to find out.

"Uh..." A bark echoed over from her farm, and she hurriedly jabbed a finger in its direction. "No, I've got chickens on the loose and turnips that need saving!" Jo then took off as quickly as she could, making sure not to look back.

"Jo!" She could barely hear Celia's voice, calling after her. "Chickens don't eat turnips!"


	8. Summer

_Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life or any of its characters. I'm simply borrowing Jill (Jo here), and using my imagination. The prompts themselves are given by 100_situations on livejournal. ;)_

_**Title:**_ _Summer__  
__**Rating:**_ _PG/K__  
__**Notes:**_ _Skips ahead to summer, and as a matter of fact, was written for the 100_situations prompt, "Summer". :D_

* * *

She wanted to go swimming. Just once she wanted to step onto that pier and make a running leap into the ocean.

Jo eyed the sandy beach from the path leading to her house and knew that any ideas concerning that would have to wait until her farm was content with her.

Omi, her cow, was cranky this morning, and no amount of affection seemed able to console her. Her peach tree was starting to get a little too close to her watermelon seeds and finding a way to divert the roots wouldn't be an easy task. Add to that chasing her chickens around the field every morning, and making sure that both her and her animals didn't starve. It was a miracle that anyone had time around here to have fun with so much work to do.

Scratching a few insect bites on her leg, she took a moment to set her watering can on the ground and think. She could've thought of anything in the world at that moment, but one look at the ocean rendered that task useless. The gleaming water and the gorgeous waves were not helping her concentration in the slightest. She could only imagine feeling the spray on her face, the cold water flowing through her fingers...

As if on cue, the sun cranked up the heat, making the temperature a good ten degrees hotter. Glaring up at the blue skies, she knew that someone up there had a twisted sense of humor.

All she needed to do was focus on work. Maybe a trip over to the dig, Vesta's, the Inn, anywhere, would keep her willpower strong enough to resist any temptation.

Feeling a new sense of determination, she went back to watering her seeds. _It really can't be hard to resist, right?_

Ten minutes and one running leap later, Jo remembered that she didn't have a swimsuit on.

She hit the water and quickly found her way to the surface, savoring its coolness and the faint taste of salt on her lips. There was sand everywhere and the salt was beginning to sting her eyes, but that didn't matter right now. Water flew as she shook her hair out and she sloshed through the water closer to the shore, kicking hard enough to send waves and ripples in every direction. She was laughing and living. This was summer, this was what she missed.

"Jo?"

Mid-kick she stopped looking towards the beach, and then felt her face turn red as a tomato. Marlin stood on the shore, hands in his pockets as always, and looked at her as if she were crazy. "...What are you doing?"

This was awkward. "Uh..." she shifted her eyes between him and the water, finally beginning to feel the sandy fabric scratching against her skin. "I really have no logical way to explain this."

"Try me." he replied, his best poker face on display. Surely it would be difficult to keep a straight face if you had noticed your neighbor taking a casual swim in the ocean, fully-clothed at that, but Marlin practically had it down to an art form.

Jo shrugged, still feeling self-conscious under his attention and was grateful that she wasn't wearing her white tank top today. "Really, Marlin. It's hot, it's summer. I just...wanted some excitement, I guess."

"Excitement, eh?" he said, testing the word while still holding her gaze. "...Was it worth it?"

She turned and glanced out over the water, noticing how it caught every ray of the sun and reflected it back. The water drifted back and forth lazily around her feet, and at that moment there was no other place that she would want to be.

"Yeah..." Jo looked back towards Marlin with a warm smile on her face. "I think it was."

He visibly tensed. "Well...good." he replied in an oddly strained tone. "Just remember that you have other important things to do." Turning away, he quickly began to walk in the direction of Vesta's farm. "Summer won't last forever."

Still smiling without being aware of it, Jo watched him leave before slowly closing her eyes.

_Maybe not, but memories do._


	9. Fast

_Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life or any of it's characters. I'm simply borrowing Jill (Jo here), and using my imagination. The prompts themselves are given by 100_situations on livejournal. _

_**Title:**_ _Fast__  
__**Rating:**__ PG/K_  
_**Notes:**__ Written for the 100_situations prompt, "Fast". Happens right after Ch. 7- Ignorant. _

* * *

She barely made it. They were still just a river away, but that was more than enough distance to avoid any questions. It would also give her face time to go back to its original color. She loved red, but really didn't need her face to match a bunch of tomatos because of that.

"...Paku?" _Where was that dog?_

Jo was busy trying to catch her breath, but Paku kept on barking. Using the fence for balance, she looked up and spotted two figures running in a circle around the abandoned field in the back of her farm. One happened to be her dog, the other happened to be a certain blonde son of the local innkeepers.

"What on earth...?"

She held up two fingers to her mouth and let out the sharpest whistle she could manage. Paku ended the chase, bounding over to her while Rock skidded to a halt and slapped his hands over his ears. Jo started walking over, scooping up her eager dog in the process, and scratched behind his ears, holding back a sigh. What time was it? The afternoon?

When he noticed her approaching, Rock immediately halted any attempts to recover from his harrowing experience, flashing her a brilliant smile instead. His charms typically did little to faze her, and now was no exception. She was already too preoccupied with the mess she'd unintentionally stuck her nose into to entertain any thought of humoring Rock but her grimace did little to deter him.

"Hey Jo! Nice day, eh?"

"...Why are you running all over my farm, Rock?"

A finger shot out, pointing right at the happy dog nestled in her arms. "He demanded a rematch! I just wanted to drop by and say hi to you."

"Funny," Jo murmured, raising an eyebrow. "I thought that Paku won the first time?"

"That's what he wanted you to think. He knew I could easily get the upper hand, and decided to challenge me when I wasn't expecting it. Isn't that right, Crusher?"

Jo couldn't tell if Paku was barking in protest, but at that moment she could care less. "Okay, you won, Rock. You're both even, now could you please stop using my farm as a race track?"

The smile left his face rather abruptly, leaving him with a curious look."...You don't look so good."

Jo waved her hand dismissively, while shaking her head and attempting to keep the squirming Paku in her arms. "Today was a little more trying than usual, so I'm just feeling worn out. Nothing to worry about."

"You sure? When was the last time you found a good moment to take a load off, or better yet, take a nap?"

Rock gave her a few moments to think about it as she tilted her head back to think. "I ran by the dig today, so does that count?"

He looked at her as if she had grown an extra head. "Are you kidding me? The dig is the last place I would go to relax! When was the last time you sat back and did nothing?"

Jo's answer was quicker this time. "Never...?"

Rock's expression wavered between bewilderment and pity. He knew the kind of work she had to do on a regular basis, so it really shouldn't have been a surprise to him that she had little time to twiddle her thumbs when weeds were rapidly popping up all over her fields.

He snapped out of it after a bit, his face lighting up as he snapped his fingers. "Well, I guess it's up to me to change that! We're going swimming."

Her jaw dropped. "..._We_?"

"Yeah! We have a beach and it's hot outside. You haven't had a chance to check it out yet, right? Well, today's the day."

Paku dropped down to the ground and ran off, leaving a grumbling Jo to deal with Rock's newfound dedication to her wellbeing. "No, I haven't, but I don't even have a swimsuit-"

"Lumina will lend you one. She's got to have extras."

"I'm sure she'll really appreciate me borrowing her things, Rock." retorted Jo, idly wondering if she even had ones in her size. "Besides, I've been digging all day and I need to take a shower-"

He took her by the hand and pulled her along, apparently prepared to drag her over to Romana's if need be. Jo's protests were useless at that point, and as they wandered by the Inn she resigned herself to her fate with a weary sigh. There was simply no discouraging him when he put his mind to something, and helping her have fun was his driving force today.

The idea was so absurd she couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Time had flown by after that, but Rock didn't think much about it past convincing Lumina to join them and the smiles on both her and Jo's faces. Both spent too much time focusing on one singular deed, and it was his duty to shake up their routine every once in a while. What was wrong with living a little? They hung around the beach, laughing, looking for shells, and floating in the cool water until the sun began to crawl down towards the ocean, and only then did he know that their single day of fun was done for now. Lumina told Jo to keep the suit as long as she wanted while Jo kept on insisting that she would return it as soon as possible. She eventually gave in, promising to take good care of it, and waved goodbye to Lumina as she turned to head home.

"And Rock?" She turned and he caught a glimpse of her amused grin. "You're way too stubborn for your own good."

"Right back at you!" he yelled at her retreating back. His mission was complete, and a successful one at that.

It was definitely later in the day than usual, but Rock still felt that he could squeeze one more nap out it before turning in. He ran back to the Inn and changed and cleaned up in record time, a fact that would have been guaranteed to impress his parents if not for the goal he was working towards; a nap at the Goddess Pond. Rock shook his head as he walked out the door, checking to see that his hair was dry while beginning to whistle a tune. He only got as far as the road by the bridge when a voice called out to him.

"Rock!"

"Huh?" He stopped to find Marlin on the other side, hands shoved into his pockets, his expression slightly crankier than usual. "Hey, what's up-"

"You're not harassing her, are you?"

Rock scratched his head, genuinely confused by the confrontational tone in his voice. "...What are you talking about?"

Marlin sighed in exasperation, his attention too focused on Rock to notice Celia put down her crops and wander over to where they were standing. "You know who I'm talking about. She has a lot of work to do, and can't run all over the valley just because you want her to."

"You're worried about Jo, eh?" His lips curved into a smirk and he did little to hide it. "Well, all work and no play just doesn't seem right to me. Besides, I wouldn't want her to end up like you."

Marlin's eyes narrowed instantly. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Rock knew was treading on thin ice by this point, but not even the threat of Marlin's increasing temper could encourage him to stop his taunts. "Well...all you do is work, but I've never seen you be happy about it. Why should she be miserable here?"

"You've got some nerve-"

Celia took that moment to intervene, catching his arm just as he began to move forward. "Just relax, Marlin. He didn't mean anything by it."

He resisted for a few seconds, his entire body reflecting the angry scowl currently covering his face, and Rock began to feel the need to retreat. Being beaten to a pulp by a furious Marlin was not how he had planned to end the day and he would do anything to avoid it, including hiding in the pond, or up in the mansion's bushes. The feeling didn't last long, however, because after catching Celia's concerned look, Marlin took in a deep breath and exhaled, visibly relaxing. He looked at her again for a few seconds before tugging his arm out of her hands. "Don't worry about me. I don't take what he says too seriously, anyway."

Rock ignored the pointed glare and pointed his thumb towards the path leading up past Jo's farm. "Well, it's been fun, but I've got some sleep that I need to catch up on, and I can't keep it waiting." He walked backwards for a few steps before turning around. "No hard feelings, yeah?"

Celia quickly pulled away a grumbling Marlin before he could react again, and Rock chuckled to himself before remembering the tune he had begun to whistle earlier. He picked up where he'd left off, absently wondering which spot among the flowers he would pick this time.


	10. Shelter

_Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life or any of it's characters. I'm simply borrowing Jill (Jo here), and using my imagination. The prompts themselves are given by 100_situations on livejournal. _

_**Title:**_ _Shelter__  
__**Rating:**__ PG/K_  
_**Notes:**__ Written for the 100_situations prompt, "Shelter". We're back in summer again, rain and all. _

* * *

"Achoo!" Jo covered her face with her hand and blinked a few times, the sudden sneeze catching her off-guard.

"Someone must be talking about you," giggled Muffy. It was an early day, but both found themselves in the Blue Bar; in Muffy's case it was out of habit, but for Jo it was a calm place to retreat to in the rainy weather.

"I doubt it. I'm not the most interesting of people." she muttered, taking the tissue offered to her. "Then again, I thought all the talk of someone new would've died down by now."

"You're still new and different. The way you act and go about your day is a lot more interesting than you would think. I know a few people who've said a thing or two about you, actually."

Jo raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

The coy smile her question received in turn made her curiosity worse. She knew that Muffy was teasing her on purpose, but she couldn't resist. It was raining. Her work was pretty much cut out for her in between mud, a messy and affectionate Paku, and a sluggish Omi. All that she had right now was the blonde across the counter, and the opportunity to learn more about everyone's opinion of her was too tempting to pass up.

_Besides, listening to gossip isn't as bad as spreading it, right?_

"Now you're just being mean, Muffy." Jo mumbled, resting her head on her arms.

"Oh? I think you're just wondering if one of those people happens to be a certain someone."

Jo raised her head. "Certain...someone?",

"A certain, _grouchy_ someone."

Muffy's wink sealed it for her, and Jo immediately began waving her hands in front of her. "No, just no, Muffy. I don't think anyone who gives me the evil eye as consistently as him has anything positive to say about me."

"Jo..." She continued to shake her head, even in the face of Muffy's disappointed look. "Marlin doesn't hate you."

"Then he _strongly_ dislikes me." Muffy put a hand on her hip and Jo sighed. "Mostly dislikes me?"

"Not even that." she stated, leaving Jo more than a little confused. "He likes that you've taken care of the weeds and that you know a thing or two about taking care of plants." Muffy then leaned closer, her smile continuing to grow. "The other day he asked me about all the watermelons you were growing and if they were your favorite fruit. I think he's interested!"

Jo cracked up, the action almost causing her to fall out of her seat. "And Omi will sprout wings, and my farm will suddenly turn into a field of plenty." she joked, wiping the tears from her eyes. "We barely talk to each other, Muffy. It's not like I haven't tried to be friendly to him, but..."

"But what?"

Jo leaned back in her seat and glanced off to the side. "I don't know. I just don't know. It's almost like I'll never be able to convince him that I'm taking this seriously. I expected more of that from Vesta than anyone else, honestly, but all she's done is congratulate me on how I've taken to farming in general." She sighed. "All Marlin did after that was point out the holes Paku had dug by my tree roots."

Muffy's eyes widened. "He dropped by your farm?"

"Uh, yeah." Jo replied, shrugging. "One day I came outside to see him kicking at the dirt by my orange tree -or rather my 'future orange tree- and all but doomed me to failure unless I kept Paku in check. I don't see what that has to do with-"

The blonde giggled, clasping her hands in front of her. "Now that's a surprise! See? I don't think Marlin would take the time to drop by if he didn't care about your progress."

"Even if all he did was point out what I was doing wrong?" Jo huffed.

"Especially because of that." She blinked a few times before noticing Jo's confusion, and then laughed again. "He wants to help you! I thought that much would be obvious, but maybe that's just me. Still, give it some time. I think you two will get along wonderfully someday. It'll probably sneak up on you before you know it!"

Jo rested her head on her hand and gave her a hesitant smile, listening to the rain continue on outside. Would it really take a miracle for her and Marlin to get along? Muffy definitely didn't think so, but Jo wasn't even half as optimistic about the whole thing, especially after the fiasco with Celia and him back in the Spring. Still, would it really be so bad for things to settle down? For both her and Marlin to come to a cease fire and maybe even have a decent conversation? None of that seemed too unreasonable, right?

She laughed to herself and ordered a lemonade, ignoring Muffy's amused look. "Maybe so, but if it starts snowing in summer and my cow takes flight, I still have every right to say that I told you so."

Muffy handed her the glass and threw in a tiny umbrella for good measure. "We'll see about that."


End file.
